


Twitch Streamer

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, Short, Short One Shot, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Bo interrupts your stream.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Twitch Streamer

Bo could hear you shouting from down the hall. He rolled his eyes and polished off the last of his coffee, unable to make out your words. It was too damn early for this. 

You were apparently supposed to post something the night before but fell asleep, so you were making up for it now. Both Lester and Vincent rose with the sun, so they were spared being awoken by your shrieking.

He rolled his eyes again when more shouting came from down the hall. He was going to figure out how to soundproof that room one of these days. It was good you had a hobby, it kept you out of trouble at least, but still. Bo liked to wake up on his own time. 

Putting the mug in the sink, he turned and started sauntering down the hall, your voice getting clearer the closer he got to the room all of you had set up as your gaming room. 

“Suck it!” You yelled, making Bo chuckle. If only you had that enthusiasm for killing intruders.

Bo opened the door and stepped inside, and you completely ignored him. Either that or you hadn’t heard him come in. You probably had the headphone volume up pretty loud. 

You were shouting at the screen some more, and he walked up behind you, careful to stay out of sight of your camera. He got behind you, pulling the chair back and kissing you roughly, your mouth open, in the middle of shouting something. 

Your shout died on your lips as you kissed him back, your eyes wide with surprise. He kissed you deeper, holding the kiss a second too long before pulling back, letting your chair fling back into place.

The room was silent for a moment before you remembered what you were doing. 

“Ah, hell!” You glared at him. “You killed me!”

Bo laughed as he walked out of the room, you groaning in the background as you had to start the game over.


End file.
